Bloodlust Fever
Bloodlust Fever is a diagnosed medical condition seen within Moebians in Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars continuity. It is akin to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) in real life, but has varied effects on the mind and physical body of a soldier. It acquires it's name because the victim of the disease is known to become a raging bloodthirsty maniac during the duration and go in a frenzied rage with both melee and even long ranged weaponry.Fortunately, the fever only affects Anti-Moebians, and it is only seen under intense combative stress, or fear. 'Analysis:' Bloodlust fever is often viewed by many in the New Order and the Old Order as what is known by both humans and primal Mobians as PTSD. Like post traumatic stress, the victim seems to have been in conflictive situations where mental and physical deterioration has taken place. However, unlike PTSD, Bloodlust Fever maybe a dormant submissive genetic trait that 'awakens' within Moebians and appears far more then a problem with the brain and mind trying to cope.Several physical alterations to a Moebian is prominently seen as well. 'Symptoms:' *.Eyes turn blood red, pure blood red. * .Eyes may glow green, purple, or red if victim is psychic. * .Laughter, maniacal laughter with no clear cut cause of stimuli. * .Urge to pound on the chest, pound on fuel drums or anything that shows acoustic properties. * .Smiling, not in the sense of your regular evil Moebian grin or sinister joy, but in a complete lack of control smile. * .Twitching, spasms, jitters. Often as seen in those who ingested too much caffeine are on cocaine. * .Frantic movements, victim is known to be more alert and to run. * .Psychic powers that show illumination may change color, darker colors are often common,especially dark red. * .Loss of sanity. * .Loss of telling who is friend or foe. (Often to the point of attacking comrades.) * .Desire to repeat repetitive tasks over and over again, especially ones involving savage actions such as swinging a melee weapon at anyone around the victim, or laughing while continuing to fire a fully automatic weapon such as a machine gun or a heavy Repeater laser turret. * .Amplified psychic powers, but also at a loss of control from them. * .Mumbling or stating nonsensical things. * .The victim may suffer a sense of dejavu or relive painful instances in their childhood, but this is rare. * .The victim may hunger for bizarre things, soldiers have been seen drinking motor oil, eating weeds or grass, or even shoveling dirt into their mouths. * .They victim may start crying out that their hungry for sugar, or some sort of sweet stimulant for them to digest. 'Treatment:' *A blast, or bullet to the head. (Preformed by most commanding officers in such times on the battlefield) * .Sedation, use of tranquilizers or sedatives. * ."Safe packs", or combat depressants that nullify the feeling for a soldier and hinder brain stimuli. * .Psychic mind duels may shut down the mind of the victim until the instance has ceased. * .Their heart rate goes down, to where they regain calmness. * .Isolation 'Limitations:' *Bloodlust fever is predominantly seen in males, there is a %75 to %25 chance the fever's victim will be male. * .It appears to not be fount in minors, or children who haven't gone through puberty fully yet. * .It only is seen in Moebians, a primal Mobian genetic strain is not known, currently. * .It is seen to be triggered by fear, while the symptoms may show some warped sense of fearlessness, the victim is in complete terror mentally.As such surviving victims have reported being 'drowned in water' or 'trapped in a dark room' while under the fever. * .It only happens when the victim's heart rate goes up. * .It is impossible to find Bloodlust Fever in normal society unless under extreme stressful conditions. The fever is likely 'triggered' by situations of 'life or death'. Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction Category:Diseases Category:Moebians